


What about Love?

by Faith_lynn9



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Before the Proposal at graduation, F/M, after the trial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_lynn9/pseuds/Faith_lynn9
Summary: Follows the story in the gap between Elle winning the trial and Elle proposing at graduation. What was Emmett and Elle's first kiss, first real date, first 'I love you' like? And how did we get to the proposal at the end of it all?





	1. Chapter 1: The trial

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while so please have mercy on me.  
Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Legally Blonde or the characters in Legally Blonde.

Elle ran toward Emmett with her arms wide open, getting lifted off the ground in his comfortable embrace. When he placed her back on the ground their faces were inches apart, the air in the room changing from excitement to something else that Elle wasn't quite sure. Their stare lingered for what felt much longer than it actually was until Emmett glanced over the blonde's shoulder and saw Warner with his hands stuffed deep into his pockets. Elle felt Emmett pull away slightly, unwrapping his hands from her waist, the air changing again but now feeling a little tense.  
"I think someone needs to...talk to you," Emmett spoke to Elle, adjusting his suit and looking slightly...disappointed? Elle glanced back at Warner, _“why now?”_, she thought to herself, looking longingly at Emmett, who she would much rather talk to than her ex. 

“That’s okay I’m…” He hesitated before smiling at her, “I’m gonna see you later.” Elle watched him walk out of the courtroom before turning to Warner.

****

Elle walked out of the courtroom to see Emmett surrounded by reporters, who quickly turned their attention to her as soon as she walked through the doors. She answered a few questions before finally making her way toward him. “Wanna go grab something to eat. Maybe we could watch a movie?” She smiled up at the taller man, “I would suggest studying but I’m exhausted after today.” Emmett smiled at her while grabbing her hand.

“I would love to. Pizza?” They walked toward Emmett’s car and Elle nodded happily. “My apartment okay or would you rather go back to your dorm?” He was always so sweet to her and the simple question made Elle smile.

“Your apartment, if you don’t mind me borrowing some clothes. As much as I missed my pink, I’d rather not relax in a dress and heels right now.” Buckling into the passenger seat she glanced over at him.  


“Are you going to give me these one’s back? Or are you going to hold them hostage like the hoodie you still have?” He joked with her before starting the engine. “Of course, you can borrow some stuff Elle.” The drive to his apartment was filled with more joking, poking fun at each other, and talking about her classes upcoming tests. By the time they got up the stairs and to Emmett’s front door Elle was smiling bigger than when she won the trial.

“You're hair could use some work but all things considered, without my help, you did pretty well Emmett." She joked with the taller man nudging him in the side. "I missed hanging out with you.” It was true, once they took on Brooke’s case Elle and Emmett hung out less, studying mainly when they were together to make sure Elle was keeping up on everything. But in the short drive back they picked up right where they left off. “But I want out of this dress. Can you order the pizza? I’ll get the movie and the drinks ready?” Her pink shoes were already kicked off and left by the door the moment it opened. She smiled up at him, _“He looks so handsome in that suit,”_ she thought while grabbing his hand.

“No problem. Let me get you some clothes to change into.” The blonde followed her best friend into his bedroom, a little messy since she had seen it last. Emmett started to rummage through his dresser trying to find something. “Andddd here. You. Go.” He emphasized each word until he handed her a worn Harvard t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. “The pants might be too big, but I might have something smaller. I don’t know where it would be but-“Elle cut him off by giving him a hug.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for me, Emmett. This is fine.” She walked into the bathroom her heart racing. Her feelings for Emmett had shifted from that of a best friend to someone she loved well before they took on Brooke's case, but as they spent more long nights working with Callahan and pouring over the details of the case the more her feelings grew. She never felt this way when she was with Warner. She had always felt so sure and knew exactly what she wanted to say but with Emmett it was different. She felt more clumsy in a way, less sure, maybe because she was afraid he wouldn't feel the same way? Emmett was an amazing man, so kind and caring, and not to mention how smart he was, as well as handsome. He was the total package and she couldn't understand how he was still single. She continued her thoughts while slipping out of the bright pink dress, one of her favorite purchases since moving, and sliding into the oversized t-shirt that stopped a little bit above mid-thigh. The thought crossed her mind to not wear the sweats but opted in favor of the comfy garment. She walked out of the bathroom and laid her dress on the bed, she wouldn’t get it wrinkled in a pile on the floor.  


“Emmett! You can have the bathroom. Did you order the pizza?” She walked into his living room and felt her chest tighten. His suit jacket had been taken off, his tie loosened around his neck, and it looked like he had ruffled his jelled hair; having almost returned to its messy state. She saw him looking her up and down, a small smile spreading across his face.

“Thanks, you look good.” His smile grew as he walked into his bedroom. “Oh, I ordered the pizza! Should be here in thirty.” He shouted from his bathroom. Elle searched through the fridge for something to drink before opting for ice water. Bringing them over to the coffee table she snatched the remote, turning the T.V. on and flipping through the channels. Emmett came out sitting next to her on the couch dressed in a graphic t-shirt and sweats.

“What did Warner want to talk to you about?” He glanced sideways at her sipping his water.

“He proposed.” She shrugged as Emmett choked on his drink. Elle looked at him panicked, “Are you okay?” her delicate hand laid on his arm.

“He proposed?” He seemed shocked and continued to glance at her left hand that was holding onto him.

“Yea. Vivian broke it off. I turned him down. I thought that when I saw him propose I would feel happy, you know?” She looked up at Emmett smiling only slightly, her expression a little saddened. “But when I saw him get down on one knee, I felt…nothing. I realized a while ago that I didn’t need or even want to be with him again. I want different things now.” She glanced up at Emmett hoping he would take the hint, but true in form he stayed oblivious to her hints.

“Well. I’m happy for you Elle. I was wondering when you would see Warner for what he was. Now the movie?” Emmett nudged her with his arm. Elle focused on him for a second longer before clicking on something. The doorbell rang and Emmett got up to pay for the pizza before sitting next to Elle again. Both of them grabbed a slice and before either of them could take a bite Emmett spoke.

“To you and your amazing work today. I’m proud of you Elle. You killed it, no pun intended.” He chuckled at his joke tapping the end of his slice to Elle’s.

Elle’s smile grew while looking at him, “And thank you for believing in me when all anybody else saw blonde hair and a pretty face.”

“You are all that and so much more, little Miss Woods comma Elle.” They tapped their slices again before devouring the pizza. Halfway through the movie, with Elle laying on the couch, her feet draped over Emmett’s lap, she dozed off, lightly snoring. He looked down and smiled at her covering the both of them with a blanket. He shifted his position so that he was leaning against the other end of the couch, now their legs touching. “I love you, Elle.” He whispered before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Just Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle and Emmett go to dinner. Elle isn't sure if it's a date or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter longer because I'm not sure if I can update next weekend or not. I am the maid of honor at my best friends wedding.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated as always.

Over the next few weeks Elle and Emmett went back to their normal lives. Spending more time studying and taking “mandatory” food breaks as Elle liked to call them. After the publicity from Brooke’s case, Emmett received multiple job offers from different firms in the area. He hadn’t told Elle yet, wanting to ensure that everything was going to work out first.

Elle had just finished studying with Paulette since Emmett was busy working. She felt drained and could feel a migraine coming on. Her phone started to buzz from the sea of textbooks and cases she had been looking at. Once she found it under one of her books a text message from Emmett popped up on the screen causing her to smile.

**Want to get dinner tonight? Feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.**  
Like a date? No definitely not. It’s just dinner.  
**Of course! Need a food break. Where we goin  
** **Nothing fancy. Pick you up at 6?**  
**See you then :)**

Elle set her pink phone on the desk. Was this a date? No, they were just getting dinner somewhere. Glancing around the room her alarm clock showed that it was already 4 o’clock. Elle ran to the bathroom so she could take a quick shower. Once out – an hour later - having freshly washed her hair, shaved, exfoliated, and moisturized she continued to get ready. Wrapped in her robe, she collected all of her books and cases, setting them to one side of the desk so she could do her makeup. _ just don’t let him see it like a vanity. _ Elle chuckled to herself while sitting at her desk, Bruiser jumping into her lap and settling down. She grabbed the mirror and makeup bag laying everything out on the wood surface, applying a light but generous amount of makeup to her face. The towel wrapped around her golden locks was taken off and set aside. Her blow dryer was plugged in and set on high. Her phone dinged and she looked at it.

****

**Still on for dinner? :)**  
**You used an emoji! Proud of you ;P and yes we are.**

She glanced at her clock and cursed under her breath, it was already 5 o’clock. She finished styling her hair and attempted to find the perfect outfit. Grabbing a light pink sundress matched with a nude pair of heels. Searching through her closet she attempted to find her purse when a knock on the door made her jump. Bruiser trotted towards the door waiting for Elle to open it.

Once she did, Emmett stood in the doorway dressed in his work clothes – a new suit that Elle helped him buy - navy slacks, a white shirt, tie, and a navy suit jacket. He looked amazing and it made Elle smile. “You look nice Elle. I thought I said nothing fancy. New dress?” Emmett stuck his hands in his pockets trying to start a conversation.

“No, just haven’t had a reason to wear it. And I knew you would still be in your work clothes. Speaking of which, I like your suit. I told you it would look good on you Em.” She joked with him grabbing onto his hand, “Are you ready to go?” Locking up her room they made their way to Emmett’s car, holding hands and making jokes. Emmett opened the car door for her and closed it behind her.

Once at the restaurant they started talking again. The two of them stuck out like a sore thumb, clearly overdressed for the diner they were at. “So, I got some job offers after the trial.” Emmett glanced at Elle picking at his food. “One of them offered me a case as soon as I join the firm.”

Elle stopped eating and grabbed onto his hand, “Emmett! That’s amazing! I knew you wouldn’t have a problem finding a new firm. You know you didn’t have to quit working for Callahan, right?” She bit at her bottom lip, guilt filling her chest. She felt so bad after Emmett quit, the stress he was going through trying to find a new firm to work for.

“Do you think I could keep working for him after what he did? Elle, you’re my best friend, I’m not going to work for someone who came onto you.” He smiled at Elle taking his hand back to continue eating.

“Thank you, Emmett. I’m so proud of you.” Elle picked up her fork and watched him smile at his food. “When do you start?”

“I have to accept it first. I wanted to know what you thought about it.” He chuckled looking back up at her, “You think I should take it?”

“Are you joking? Of course, you should! Emmett, it’s amazing that you’re getting job offers. Why do you care what I think?” They stopped and stared at each other.

“Because…you’re my best friend and I care about your opinion.” They continued to stare. Emmett looking like he wanted to say something more.

“Thank you, Emmett,” Elle whispered and continued to eat her food. The rest of the meal was uneventful and a little tense before Emmett insisted on paying. “You didn’t have to do that. I could have paid this time. You bought dinner last time.” Elle nudged Emmett in the side as they walked back towards the car. Elle wrapped her arms around herself, having forgotten her cardigan back in her dorm. Emmett noticed immediately and took off his suit jacket, putting it around her shoulders.

“I suggested dinner tonight. And I suggested it last time, so I should pay.” He grabbed her hand as they walked back to the car and opened the door for her.

“Thank you, butthead.” She chuckled sitting in the passenger side. Once Emmett got into the other side of the car looking at Elle.

“I paid for dinner and gave you my jacket and you call me a butthead. This is how you repay me little miss Woods comma, Elle. I’m hurt. I’m truly hurt.” Emmett spoke clutching his hand over his chest.

“I’m sorry! I do appreciate it.” She started giggling at the overdramatic man.

“Sure Elle. Sure.” He looked at her trying not to smile before pulling into the campus parking lot. Elle sat in the seat playing with the sleeve of the jacket, listening to the radio playing quietly in the background.

“Thanks for dinner Emmett. Do you think you could help me study tomorrow after you get off work? I have a big test I need to get ready for. Sorry to keep asking you to help me, Paulette has been helping me but it’s not the same. If you’re too busy I understand.” Emmett grabbed Elle’s hand trying to get her to stop, dragging his thumb over her knuckles.

“Of course. I’ll come over right after work and we can study. Let me walk you to your dorm.” Emmett smiled at the blonde as they got out of the car. Their hands brushed as they walk making Elle smile more each time. By the time they got to her room, Elle opened the door and saw the small chihuahua perk up on her bed.

“Hi, Bruiser.” She chuckled before turning to Emmett. “Thanks again for dinner, I’ll see you tomorrow?” She leaned against the doorframe playing with the bottom of the jacket.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Elle.” He smiled watching the blonde take off his jacket and hand it back to him. “I should be here around 5:30, 6 o’clock. Sound good?”

“Perfect.” Elle smiled. Instead of going for the normal handshake they always did she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. She felt him tense a little before relaxing and wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Elle inhaled his cologne her smile widening. By the time they pulled away, Elle couldn’t stop smiling, letting out a shy chuckle. “Goodnight Emmett.” 

“Goodnight Elle.” Emmett ran a hand through his hair as Elle closed the door behind her.

_ You should have kissed him. _


	3. Chapter 3: Studying and a Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett helps Elle study and a question is asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really sucks. I wrote it probably 30 times and kept deleting it. The next chapter will be longer and better. Sorry for the garbage haha

At 5:45, Emmett knocked on the door. Elle opened the door with Bruiser at her heels a smile spreading over her face.

“Hey!” Elle moved out of the way, letting Emmett in, and closing the door behind him. “How was work?” She questioned with her usual excitement, sitting down on the bed.

“Long but I’m excited to see you.” Emmett takes his coat and suit jacket off, hanging them up on the desk chair. “So, where do you want to start?” Emmett sat on the edge of her desk, crossing his ankles in front of him. 

“Case studies first. Then my outline probably. And if we have time can we go over terms again?” Elle smiled at him, playing with her hair which was curled today.

“Sounds good. Let’s start then.” Elle took her place in her desk chair while Emmett sat next to her on a fluffy pink vanity stool. “What’s the case?” Emmett leaned near her, her perfume filling his nose.

***  
After two hours of working Emmett was struggling to stay awake, and Elle could tell. He had taken his tie off, it hung loosely around his neck, the first few buttons of his shirt were undone, and the gel in his hair was doing little from him running his hands through his hair. Elle finished her bullet point on her outline holding in a giggle as Emmett lightly snored next to her.

“Emmett. Emmett, wake up.” She gently shook his arm, hoping he would wake up so he could go home and get some rest.

His body jolted sitting up, “I’m sorry, Elle, how long have I been asleep?” He dragged a hand down his face sighing. Elle looked at his face, his eyes were bloodshot, and the dark circles under his eyes seemed even darker than yesterday.

“Em, you should go home and sleep.” Elle touched his cheek, feeling his stubble on her palm. “You’re exhausted, and I can finish this myself.” Emmett shook his head, giving a half-smile. 

“I told you I would help you. I got a second wind; let ’s do this outline.” Emmett adjusted his posture on the stool, his back popping in a few places.

“Emmett,” Elle started in a warning tone. “You’re exhausted. Please go home…For me.” Elle pouted, batting her eyelashes, unable to hold a laugh back.

“Fine.” Emmett gave a smile, trying to hold back the urge to kiss her.

“You can come over tomorrow if you want.” Elle grabbed his hand while standing, making him follow. She subconsciously started tracing her fingers over his, drawing little patterns on the flesh.

“How about I take you to dinner?” Emmett questioned her, startled by his own forwardness.

“Like…like a date?” Elle tried hiding the smile on her face, bouncing on her heels.

“Yea. I mean if you don’t want to that’s fine. I don’t want you to say yes if you don’t want to. You know what forget I asked. I’ll see you later.” Emmett reached around Elle, grabbing his coat, trying to make a quick exit. But Elle’s smaller hand grabbed onto his elbow, making him pause.

“I would love to Emmett. What time?” Elle leaned in closer to the taller man, one of the largest smiles he had ever seen from her brightening her face.

“Um…I…six? How about six at that little Italian place down the street?” Elle watched him as he stared down at her, giving a large smile.

“Sounds great.” Elle’s smile grew even larger than she could have imagined wrapping her arms around his neck. “Goodnight Emmett.” Emmett wrapped his arms around Elle, breathing in her scent.

“Goodnight Elle. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Emmett pulled away, giving a small wave toward her, and patting Bruiser on the head. Elle watched him exit through her door and as soon as she heard the click let out an excited shriek.

“Bruiser! He finally asked!” She picked up the small sleepy dog, spinning in a circle.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulette and Elle scramble to get Elle ready in time for her big date with Emmett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I'm so so so sorry that this chapter took so long. I had a really rough couple of months and had no motivation to write anything. But I'm in a much better headspace and have so many ideas for this story. I hope you enjoy what I have written for you, I tried to make it longer since it has been such a long time.
> 
> Enjoy, Faith <3

“Paulette! You’ll never believe what just happened!” Elle yelled into the phone at her best girlfriend, not being able to hold her excitement.

“Elle honey, it’s 2 in the morning.” Paulette sounded exhausted talking into her mobile phone.

“Emmett asked me on a date! Paulette, I need an outfit, what do I wear to dinner with someone like Emmett? I have to get my nails done, my hair, I need accessories. Oh my god Paulette I don’t have time to get this all done!” Elle’s voice got progressively more panicked the longer she talked.

“Woah Woah Woah. Emmett asked you out? Like on a date? Took him long enough.” Elle could hear Paulette getting out of bed. “Okay, first of all, you’ll be fine honey. How about we go shopping in the morning, you come to the salon and I’ll do your hair, touch up your highlights, do your nails, get you all glammed, and then Bruiser can stay with me for the night.” Paulette was starting to sound more and more awake, her energy coming the more she talked. “Oh honey, I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks Paulette. How about you meet me at my dorm at eight tomorrow morning.” Elle was bouncing on the balls of her feet, butterflies in her stomach thinking about her upcoming date.

“Sounds good Elle. See you in the morning.” The line went dead before Elle could say another word.

***

At 8 AM on the dot Paulette knocked on the door with a large smile on her face. “There she is!” Paulette pulled the blonde into a hug, squeezing her tightly. “Oh, honey! I knew he would ask you out sooner or later!” The taller blonde gave her friend another hug before greeting, the small dog at their feet.

“I’m so nervous Paulette. I’ve wanted him to ask me out for so long and now it’s here and I don’t know what to do. I was up until three last night trying to find something to wear. And nothing said ‘thank you for finally asking me out Emmett’. What do I wear to go out with someone like him?” Elle sat on her bed, flopping backward, and letting out a deep sigh.

“That’s why we’re going shopping, Elle. We’ll find the perfect outfit for your date. Let’s go.” Paulette pats the blonde on the knee, picks up bruiser and places him in his carrier, and heads towards the door.

“Thanks Paulette. You’re the best friend a girl could ever ask for.”

***

“Nothing looks right. Paulette I’m not going to find anything and Emmett is never going to ask me on a date again.” Elle was starting to feel defeated after trying on what felt like one-hundred dresses.

“Oh, Elle. You just haven’t found the right one yet. You just need to try a few more on.” Paulette smiled at Elle, sitting on the chair holding Bruiser.

“How about this one?” The shop attendant held out a blush pink dress with a V-neck with flowy short sleeves and a flowy skirt. Elle’s eyes lit up, taking the hanger into her hands. She goes into the dressing room, quickly putting them on and coming back out. The belt on the dress was directly under her breasts, synching her already thin waist in and the skirt stopping just above the knee.

“Oh. Elle honey. You look gorgeous!” Paulette smiles at the blonde hugging the dog close.

“I love it! Do you think Emmett will like it?” Elle did a little spin, the skirt of the dress puffing up a little as she does so, looking at herself in the mirror.

“Honey, he would have to be blind not to like it.” Elle’s smile grows, quickly changing back into her clothes.

“Okay. Do you think my nude heels would look good with the dress? And I think I’m going to wear my Tiffany necklace and my diamond earrings with it. I need my hair, and nails, and my makeup. What time is it? Oh god, Paulette we only have four hours left! We need to hurry. I can’t be late. What would Emmett think?” Elle started panicking again, getting herself worked up.

“Elle, Elle. We have time, let’s go. We can get it done in time. Tell Emmett to pick you up from the salon and we’ll have more time to get you ready.” Paulette smiles Elle, placing the small dog into his carrier again. Elle takes a deep breath, paying for the dress, and going to the car with Paulette.

**Hey! Excited to see you tonight! Can you pick me up from the Hair Affair instead of my dorm? :) **

Elle sends the text, bouncing her leg while Paulette drives. She had never been this anxious about going on a date with anyone. Her phone went off and she jumped out of her trance, not realizing that she had been staring out the window.

**I’m excited to see you too. Hair Affair at 6. Got it!**

She smiled at her phone before feeling nervous again. Paulette parks her car outside the salon waiting for Elle to follow behind her.

***

Paulette finished with Elle’s highlights, styling her hair into loose curls. Bruiser taking a nap in his moms lap while she starts on her makeup.

“Should I go for a more glam eye or a more neutral eye?” Elle stared at the palettes that she brought as well as a few that Paulette brought.

“What about a neutral with a little pop of glitter, not in your face but a subtle gold.” Paulette glanced up from the curling iron to look at the palettes on the counter. “That one.” She points to a pale gold shimmer shade with specks of glitter in it.

“Thank you.” Elle sighed putting on her foundation, trying not to get in the way of Paulette doing her hair. “I don’t know what’s going on with me. I always know what to wear. And how to do my makeup. And I get my highlights done early always. What’s wrong with me Paulette?” The blonde looked so distraught, half her hair curled, with only foundation on her pale skin.

“You like Emmett a lot. And you’ve had feelings for him forever. You just won a huge case. You’re working on an assault charge against Callahan. You’ve been focusing more on school than your looks for a few months. Do you want me to continue?” Paulette raised her right eyebrow staring at her through the mirror. “You’ve been focusing on other things than your looks lately, not saying that’s a bad thing. You’ve still looked hot, just more sophisticated.” Elle smiled, putting concealer under her eyes, on her chin, bridge of the nose, and a few blemishes.

“You’re right. Do you want to do my toenails once you’re done? That way when I’m done with my makeup you can do my fingernails?” Elle still looked stressed while she blended out the concealer.

“Of course, Elle. Take a deep breath. We’re going to get done in time and you are going to have such a great time with Emmett. Bruiser is going to have a fun time having a sleep over with me. And then tomorrow you can tell me all about it!” Paulette was getting more and more excited as she talked, flaring the curling iron around nearly hitting someone walking by.

Elle started to giggle, continuing her makeup, “of course I’ll call you as soon as I wake up and then come get Bruiser and you can get even more in person.” Elle heard the curling iron being placed into the holder before Paulette began brushing out the curls and hair spraying. “It looks perfect, thank you so much Paulette.” She smiles continuing the makeup. Paulette starts doing her toenails, getting more focused than Elle had ever seen. Elle checked the time on her phone getting even more nervous. “We only have an hour and a half left.” Elle stared at Paulette, her makeup half done.

“You’re fine Elle. We are going to get done in time. Do you’re makeup.” Paulette continued to work on Elle’s toenails looking more and more tired. Elle noticed but decided not to say anything right now, she would bring it up later maybe.

The longer Elle did her makeup the more stressed she got. She still needed to get dressed, put on her accessories, and get her fingernails done. And with only an hour and a half left she a panic closing in on her. Bruiser snuggled into her lap, immediately calming her down. Passing her hand over his back and then scratching his head she felt her panic slowly leaving. Elle continues doing her makeup while Paulette does a simple toe look.

***

By the time 6 o’clock came around, Elle was rushing into the supply closet to get dressed. She never thought she would be in here again getting dressed. At least this time it was a happy occasion.

“Elle! Emmett’s here!” Paulette whisper yelled at the door. She heard Emmett chuckle a little further away. Stepping into her dress she zips the back with almost no struggle, stepping into her shoes and putting her earrings in. Finally, she put on her tiffany heart necklace and grabs her nude clutch. After adjusting her dress and doing a once over of herself, she steps outside.

The minute she walked through the door, her breath hitched. She had seen Emmett in suits all the time, but he never looked this handsome. He stood tall in black slacks, a brown belt, white button up with the first few buttons undone, and a light blue blazer. She almost felt overdressed.

“Hey” Emmett spoke first, rubbing the back of his neck, he looked so nervous. Shifting from one foot to the other. “You look gorgeous, Elle.” He smiles at her and walks toward the shorter woman. Once in front of her, he offers his arm. “You ready to go?”

“Thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself Emmett.” She could feel herself blushing as she took his arm. “I’m ready when you are.” Elle could see Paulette at the counter with Bruiser, smiling large. Clearly she was pretending that she wasn’t paying attention to the two of them. The pair walked towards the door, both clearly nervous and excited at the same time.

“Bye Paulette, bye Bruiser.” Emmett smiled at Elle’s best friend, patting her dog on the head.

Elle let go of Emmett’s arm for a second, hugging her best friend, “Thank you for all the help.” Elle whispered in her ear, “I owe you big time.” Paulette squeezed her tighter. Once the blondes pulled away, Elle returned to Emmett’s arm, “I’ll pick him up tomorrow. Night Paulette.” The two of them walked out toward the car, Emmett opening the door for her to get in. Once she was safely inside, he gets in on the driver’s side.

“Are you ready for dinner?” Emmett smiles at his best friend, hoping that Elle will enjoy their date. His arm lays on the center console, leaning slightly toward Elle. Elle notices his arm and hand so close and can’t help but intertwine her fingers with his. Emmett’s smile grew, his heart pounding.

“Couldn’t be any more ready if I tried.” Elle squeezed Emmett’s hand and he starts driving toward the restaurant. The two of them, hand in hand, smiling larger than they had in a long while.


End file.
